


Powerless

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, i made my mind up theres going to be bondage, just know the possibility is there, rope bondage???? idk yet i might pull a 180 and make it fluff, this whole fic is going to be trash but tbf i am thasmin trash so its on brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Yaz finds the Doctor tied to the tree and it gives her an idea- you all know where this is going don't lie(This work has nothing to do with the actresses that portray these characters on screen, this is based off of descriptions of the characters alone. The actresses are real people with real lives and families that are just doing their jobs, please remember to stay respectful)





	1. Sonic Betrayal

Yaz had begun to worry as to where the Doctor had got to. It had been a good couple of hours since her friend left herself, Graham, and Ryan to investigate. As she walks further back into town, Yaz can hear faint voices. Cautiously and keeping to the edges of paths, the young police officer creeps towards the noise.

“It must be comforting playing that role.” A familiar northern accent appears. Yaz moves faster until she hears the voice of King James reply. The Doctor didn’t have anything to say back to him, which was strange for Yaz to witness as the doctor very rarely has nothing to say.

Peering from behind a wall of a house Yaz waits for the king to disappear from the clearing. As she peaks round she can’t actually see where the doctor is, she can hear her but not see her. Knowing there might not be much time until he returns to take the Doctor to the lake she runs into the clearing.

“Ah Yaz!” The Doctor exclaims making Yaz spin around on the spot. “Little help?”

“Doctor what ar- wait-“ Yaz can’t believe her eyes. The all powerful time lord, destroyer of worlds, thousand year old alien…is tied with her hands above her head to a tree.

“Why ya smilin’ this isn’t funny Yaz help me get out of this or I’m getting dunked.”

“How’d you even lose control of the situation to end up like this?” Yaz laughed. 

“Oh you know, said some personal, stuff hit a few nerves, now could you please grab my sonic from that barrel over there and untie me.” The Doctor spoke again. Whatever king  
James said to shut her up must have hit a nerve of her own because in another reality the Doctor would be laughing along with Yaz. It’s clear to Yaz that for once the time lord felt powerless. She grabs the sonic.

“Alright how do I use it?”

“Point and think while you press the button at the top it should work, just make sure you're concentrating.” 

Yaz looks at the Doctor and points the alien device at the rope around her wrists. The sight makes the young woman’s mind wonder without her noticing, until the Doctor starts to fidget.

“Uuuh Yaz,” The Doctor whispers “you’re making it tighter.”

Feeling heat flush in her cheeks, Yaz avoids eye contact with the Doctor to avoid embarrassment. “Right…sorry…hang on.” She mumbles fixating her mind on the idea of the ropes dropping rather than keeping the Doctor in them. And they do loosen and eventually drop. 

“Right let me just get my hands free and we’ll get the boys an-“ The Doctor is stopped in her tracks as villagers shout to stop the witch. “Okay never mind we’re keeping the ropes, run!”

Yaz likes the idea of 'keeping the ropes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic I've published lmao anyway I know it's short but I have more of this written I'm just not sure in how to write it out for it to work how I want yet. chapter 4 for smut ya nasties


	2. An Awkward Conversation

Running down the path out of the town and towards the TARDIS Yaz spots Ryan and Graham walking towards them. The Doctor is too busy trying not to trip over the excess of rope gathering at her ankles, so Yaz is the one to address the confusion on their faces. 

"Don't ask questions just run!" she shouts. Ryan rolls his eyes, he's not the best at keeping his footing when running with his dyspraxia and all. However, the chant of 'stop the witch' propels his legs into action.

“Doc we can’t just leave, we don’t know what’s up with the mud and those people could be in danger.” Graham reminds them as they all catch their breath. 

“Be with you in a sec Graham, I have a plan but I do need my hands for it.” The Doctor responded. "Stupid King James, if only this was a couple decades earlier. I wish it was still good old Liz, I mean I'm technically married to her, well I say technically but I am, I'd get a royal pardon on the spot!" The Doctor rambles through frustration.

"Hold on did you just say- did she just say?!" Ryan asks Graham, hoping his step-granddad just heard the same thing.

“Here,” Yaz says softly walking over to her, ignoring the 'Queen Elizabeth the First is technically my wife' comment. “let me help. My fault they got a bit tight anyway.”  
The shorter woman takes the taller ones hands in her own and starts to untangle the mess that has occurred. Although Yaz is focusing on what her hands are doing to free her friend she can feel the Doctor’s eyes examining her, her gaze burning onto her face.

“So with the sonic back there…” The Doctor left her statement open, giving Yaz the power to talk about what she wants. 

“Yeah I’m not sure why that happened.” Yaz laughs it off under her breath, still not looking up from working on the ropes. 

“Look at me.” The Doctor urged. The thing bothering her was that the pair had shared a kiss before. After a close escape on a distant planet the relief got the better of the both them and their lips had met for the first time. They hadn’t talked about it since because in all honesty it was a very long kiss, or at least that’s how it felt for the Doctor, a lot longer than an act of relief should be. The Doctor just thought that it was a spur of the moment and didn’t mean anything to Yaz, even if it had meant something to her. 

“Can we talk about it later.” Yaz whispers finally looking up and meeting the blonde ones gaze. The Doctor nods, smiling, hoping she’ll get an answer to a question she’s been pondering over for a while now.

“There!” Yaz smiles as the ropes hit the floor. 

“Brilliant! Right I’ll just park the TARDIS again and we can figure out what exactly is going on here.” Yaz's heart flutters as she watches the Doctor regain some confidence. Even though seeing the doctor tied up and defenseless awakened something inside her, she was already aware of the softer feelings she felt for the most amazing woman she'd ever met. 

"Wait, Doctor does that mean you landed in exactly the same place and time." Yaz shouts after her as she watches the doctors coat swish from side to side as she strode to the exit.

"Yup! Couldn't just leave for a few days now could we. People need my help."

"But doctor that means-!" Yaz's warnings are too late. The Doctor is being pulled out the TARDIS door by the group of witch hunters that had been following her just moments before.

"She just stepped out of a box that materialized in front of a group of witch hunters who already think she's working for the devil, didn't she." Ryan stated.

"Yeah." Yaz sighed. Releasing the Doctor from the ropes earlier was worth nothing. Well, she thought, maybe not exactly nothing, but she'll have to deal with that later. If they don't all get tried for being witches that is.


	3. Almost

Yaz’s heart was pounding in her chest as the team re enters the TARDIS for the second time but this time with answers. The Doctor ended up getting dunked anyway and the thought of the wonderful woman drowning hurt Yaz’s brain as well as her heart. Anyway, thankfully the dunking actually helped the Doctor solve the mystery and the TARDIS is now in flight on their way to the next adventure. 

It was only her and the Doctor left in the control room now, as Graham and Ryan had decided to take a visit to the games room.

“So,” Yaz starts. After taking a deep inhale of air she is ready to speak again. She had planned this, and she knew how she was going to start. “what did King James say to you that made you go all defensive?”

The question took the Doctor by surprise. It wasn’t the one she was expecting to hear. Walking around the control panel towards the younger one she decided to tell the truth.

“I accused him of enjoying hiding behind a title and he called me out for calling myself Doctor.” She huffed. Yaz appreciated her honesty.

“And you didn’t like that.” 

“No.” The Doctor shakes her head. 

“What if I liked it?” Yaz mumbled raising an eyebrow, keeping her eyes firmly intact with the Doctors to read her reaction. “Seeing you powerless and angry about it.”

The Doctor can feel her two hearts beating faster than they were when her lungs were filling with dirty water just a few hours earlier.

“I know you liked it,” she stepped closer. “you made the rope tighter.” The Doctor’s voice was deeper than usual, creating a throbbing sensation between Yaz’s legs. She can’t help herself. Truth be told she’d been considering it for a while now, her and the Doctor, ever since that kiss. She lunges forward and grabs the Doctors wrists which forces a wince from her, and not in the aroused way like Yaz wanted it to be. Looking at the tender wrists she had just grabbed she sees rope burns and a bruise starting to form which she assumes is from escaping chains underwater.

“Doctor you’re hurt.” Yaz addresses the woman softly, hovering her thumb over the raw skin.

“I’ve had worse.” The Doctor replies “It’ll heal in a couple of days if I just get some rest.”

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Yaz reiterates from their earlier conversation. 

“Don’t be, wasn’t you who put me in them.” The Doctor smiles. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

“Yet.” Yaz adds, igniting something inside the Doctor that she hadn’t felt in centuries. Turns out the Doctor didn't have a clue as to what she was doing

Not knowing what else to say the Doctor smashes her lips against Yaz’s before turning the kiss sweet. She can’t tell if its because the feeling of Yaz’s soft lips on hers were  
making her knees weak or if it was something else. Like she was scared of ruining whatever this was by moving too fast, but having Yaz's warm hands on her waist, even if all her clothing was still on her person, made it hard for her to stop herself. She also couldn't tell if her few dips in water were what was making her shake or the idea of Yaz touching her in places she had never explored herself yet, at least not on herself.

Grabbing onto the Doctors suspenders, Yaz pushes the alien against the TARDIS control panel with an element of force, lips still intact, making the Doctor release and involuntary  
moan. As this made the Doctors lips open slightly and Yaz took this as an opportunity to flick her tongue against the Doctors bottom lip.

“Yaz.” The Doctor breaths. Yaz pulls away just ever so slightly. “Not now.” The Doctor decides and Yaz groans in protest.

“Trust me though,” The Doctor says chasing Yaz’s lips “You’ll get what you want. And Graham and Ryan too, I think they’re betting on us.” She laughs, causing the younger woman (still holding her suspenders) to grin wider than she’d ever seen her do before, making both her hearts flutter.

“Goodnight, Doctor.” Yaz says defeated planting one last kiss on the Doctor’s cheek. The Doctor watches her walk out of sight down the corridor leading to her room as the TARDIS makes a sharp whirring noise.

“Shut up you.” The Doctor tells her great machine before making her own way to bed, hoping that next time she’ll be with Yaz, the woman making her feel things she hasn’t for years. Made her want to do things she hasn't desired since River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the TARDIS ships it


	4. All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick reminder that any descriptions are of the characters and the characters alone, never drag the actors into mess like this, they don't deserve it. Also I didn't spell check this, good luck

After four long days of more longing and knowing stares and winding each other up into a frenzy Yaz decided she couldn’t keep playing this game. She could see the state of the Doctors wrists every time she rolled up her sleeves and they’re as good as freshly regenerated. The pair had had several conversations in this time about what they want and Yaz was happy to oblige.

Yaz makes her way to what she assumes is the Doctors sleeping quarters. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going but it was almost like the TARDIS was guiding her, the Doctor had said before that the time machine is slightly telepathic. She soon found the Doctor sitting on the end of her bed, book in one hand, custard cream in the other.

“Hey.” Yaz says nervously walking towards her. 

“Hiya.” The Doctor replies without getting up, slowly marking the page in her book. Yaz stands in front of her, just staring at the blonde who had a crumb stuck to her bottom lip.

“Is there something on my face?” Yaz nods and runs her thumb against the golden crumb to get rid of it. Just the smallest touch ignited a pit of heat in the Doctors stomach.

“Tell me what makes you defensive Doctor. What makes you feel powerless.” Yaz not so much as asks but instructs.

“Being told I’m wrong. People telling me what I do is bad. Not being able to prove myself as good.” Even just admitting this made the Doctors posture change completely. Like a cat displaying its hackles.

“I think you’re bad Doctor. Really bad.” For a second Yaz thinks her attempts to switch on the Doctor were misunderstood as the Doctors eyes show a glimmer of hurt, but this is soon replaced with a look of lust.

“And how did you come to that conclusion, PC Khan?” The Doctor extends her neck as far as possible to get closer to Yaz’s face. Her comment clearly did something to Yaz because barely after her sentence was over the younger woman pushed the doctors shoulder so hard she fell back, her mattress protecting her fall. Yaz places her hands just above the Doctors hips and leans over her, mere inches preventing them from touching each other, and God did they want to touch each other.

“Wait what’s the safe word?” Yaz asks. She wants to make sure the blonde is comfortable with everything she’s doing. The Doctor thinks for a moment.

“Pears. Nasty fruit, never eat pears. They’re just manky like why are th-“ Yaz cuts off the Doctors admittedly adorable mumbling by placing her lips on hers. She moves her body weight to her legs, one in-between the Doctors and the other on the corresponding side, and rests them on the bed frame so she can use her hands to slide the yellow suspenders off the woman below her. Yaz can feel the Doctor reaching to grab the waistband of her jeans, and as a response Yaz lets her undo her jean button and moves to the tender bit of skin where the Doctors jawline makes a right angle. 

Sensing the two of them both needed something more and soon, Yaz untucks the Doctors t-shirts and pulls them up the other woman’s body, allowing her hands to brush against the Doctors tender flesh. In one swift motion Yaz disposes the clothing from the doctors upper body and tosses them to the side while the Doctor imitates the same behavior on Yaz. The Doctor decided not to wear bras, her reasoning being they were ‘stupid and an uncomfortable invention’. In desperation the Doctor chases Yaz’s smooth lips but is once again pushed down but this time at the chest.

“Stay.” Yaz breaths into the Doctors ear making every single hair the Doctors body stand to attention. This was new to both of them, new body for the Doctor and a new experience altogether for Yaz.

Yaz returns with a length of rope she had retrieved from the place under the bed the Doctor had agreed to put it. Returning to her stance over the Doctor, she orders her to extend her arms above her head. 

“What if I don’t?” The Doctor flirts raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows in protest. Yaz leans further over the doctor in response and glides her hands up the Doctors arms before pinning her wrists down.

“That would make you a bad person Doctor.” Yaz takes the rope and starts to tie it around the Doctors wrists the way she had learnt from looking it up online. She didn’t want to hurt the Doctor, just restrain her, so she thought she better do it the right way. “Not taking orders from someone in control, that’s very disobedient.” Yaz could feel the Doctor exhale at the last part of her sentence, confirming that she was clearly doing something right. Her own body was also sending her signs that this was the right thing to do. She was enjoying watching the all powerful Doctor start to fidget.

While she was busy admiring the Doctor’s features Yaz started to notice her lover wasn’t actually fidgeting but instead slowly grinding her pelvis against her leg to try and get some release. Yaz goes back to kiss her to stop her grinding while she pulled down the frenzied woman’s TARDIS blue trousers. After ordering the Doctor to shuffle further up so that her whole body could lay on the bed Yaz climbed on top of her and ran her hands over her torso slowly, ensuring the doctor felt every bit of what she was doing.

“Please.” The Doctor mutters.

“Please what?”

“Please just do it.“

“Do what?” Yaz teases. She wants to see how far she could stretch the blondes patience, so she hooks her finger under the elastic of the Doctors underwear.

“Don’t tease me Yaz.”

“I’ll do what I want.” Yaz asserts as she starts to gently suck on the Doctors collar bone intending to leave a mark. The woman underneath her starts to squirm but she can’t achieve anything with her hands tied. Pitying her, Yaz removes the underwear her fingers were still hooked in.

“Touch me, please just- “ The Doctor is cut off by her own sharp intake of breath as she feels Yaz insert one finger and then another in her never-before-explored genitalia. Shit she thought. Yaz’s thumb started to circle her clit as well as pump in and out at a steady pace and rhythm. She wants to touch the woman on top of her, make sure she’s feeling good too, but she’s restrained and powerless to do so. The only thing the Doctor can think of is kissing Yaz like the universe depended on it, so she does. 

“Yaz I won’t be able to hold on much longer.” She groans.  
Yaz lets the Doctor explore her mouth and adds pressure with her hand to make her react underneath her. She can feel the older woman’s walls start to tighten around her fingers, and her breath become heavier. She watches every inch of the blondes face scrunch up as her teeth bite down on Yaz’s bottom lip, pricing the skin ever so slightly, and her back arches up off the bed. Yaz’s mouth was soon filled with moans that weren’t her own and it felt like someone was twisting a coil tighter in her lower abdomen just watching.

The Doctor slowly comes down from her state of euphoria and opens her eyes to not see Yaz above her. She turns to her left and sees the younger woman running her own hands over her vulva after removing any restrictive clothing that the Doctor was unable to remove. Moving herself, despite not really being able to feel her legs, the Doctor leaves trails of kisses down the centre of Yaz’s soft toned body until her mouth reaches her tender bundle of nerves which gets an immediate reaction. Flicking and circling her tongue on Yaz with different pressures gives the Doctor an immense sense of satisfaction.  
Yaz runs her fingers through the Doctors short blonder hair. She knows she’s close, and soon a wave of electricity shoots through her limbs, her head silently rocking back open mouthed, and her hand pushing the Doctors perfect face into her pulsating heat. When she loosens her grip the Doctor comes up and plants soft kisses along the younger woman’s jawline. Yaz, still breathing heavily, reaches up and start to free the Doctors hands.

“Hold me.” She says, breathless, and the Doctor does as she’s told, wrapping her arms around her. They laid like that for what felt like at least half an hour, not talking, just holding each other, until the Doctor breaks the silence.

“Yasmin Khan will you go on a date with me?”

“Doctor,” Yaz says turning her head to face the sweet woman. The Doctor is terrified of being rejected but she wouldn’t let that show, otherwise Yaz would use it against her in another compromising situation. “I thought you were never going to ask.” She smiles and gently kisses the Doctors nose.

“Hold on why can I smell blood.” The Doctor asks confused.

“You uuuh, you bit me when you…”

“Oh.” The Doctor says alarmed at her own reaction. “I’m sorry I didn’t-“ 

“Doctor I don’t mind. Even if you do have sharp alien teeth.” The pair laugh, and then talk until they fall asleep in each others arms, to the sound of the TARDIS whirring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I have no idea if this is good or not because all i know about sex is through fanfic and stevie boebis youtube channel anyway hope y'all liked it


	5. The Scarf

“Morning!” The Doctor cheers, meeting her gang in the control room. Or is it fam? Or team? 

“Doc what’s with the outfit modification.” Graham asks and the Doctor’s face turns a light shade of pink. Yaz watches intently because she knows exactly why her girlfriend has started wearing a scarf.

“I just felt a bit chilly is all.” The Doctor says as she fiddles with the buttons on the TARDIS control panel. 

“I think it’s cute.” Yaz smiles walks to stand by her side. Graham turns to Ryan.

“You owe me 20 quid.”


End file.
